Conflit Intérieur
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] 'Lumière, je T'en supplie. J'en suis incapable. Tout, mais pas ça… Je T'en supplie. Je l'aime.' Théo et sa passion interdite pour l'hérésie qu'est Bob. Son combat contre ses pensées impures, ses prières désespérées à la Lumière pour retrouver le droit chemin. La délivrance a un prix. L'inquisiteur sera-t-il prêt à le payer, au nom de sa foi ? (OS / Théalthazar)


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Me revoici (eh oui, ça faisait longtemps) avec du… Théalthazar, pour changer !_

 _J'ai participé à ma première partie de JdR ce Week-end (c'était génial !) et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire et de retrouver nos Aventuriers préférés..._

 _Bon, étant donné que cet OS tourne autour de Théo, de ses doutes et de ses questionnements, de son dilemme entre son amour et sa foi… Forcément, il y sera un peu question de religion et de l'Église de la Lumière. Ce n'est absolument pas une exhortation à vous convertir en masse, hein. C'est simplement pour aller avec le background de mon histoire. J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde. (clair… Lumière… hahaha… ha. *tousse*)_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes jeux de mots pourris et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! :-)_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mahyar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Conflit Intérieur**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Quête après quête, les Aventuriers parcouraient le Cratère depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Cela faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de fouler les pavés d'une ville plus conséquente que les petits villages de campagne où ils logeaient habituellement. Ce midi-là, les quatre hommes furent donc relativement heureux de retrouver enfin le luxe d'un peu de civilisation humaine, après une bonne semaine de trajet à travers la forêt. Grunlek et Shin bavardaient joyeusement tout en guettant une auberge, Bob furetait dans toutes les ruelles qu'ils croisaient à la recherche d'un bordel pour pouvoir se détendre un peu et Théo fermait la marche. À vrai dire, d'eux quatre, le paladin paraissait être le moins enthousiasmé par leur virée en ville. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la place centrale, animée et bourrée de monde, il se contenta de lever les yeux en direction du clocher qui les surplombait, et il avisa pendant un instant le sceau de la Lumière dont étaient frappées les grandes portes de l'église devant laquelle ils passaient.

 **« C'est bon, tout va bien, on est en territoire conquis ? »** le charria Bob en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, ayant bien remarqué vers où se dirigeait l'attention de l'inquisiteur.

Celui-ci s'écarta sans lui répondre, l'ignorant presque s'il n'y avait pas eu ce regard assassin, et le demi-diable soupira en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de Théo. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait l'impression que le paladin lui parlait de moins en moins et l'évitait. C'était comme si leur relation régressait pour en revenir à son stade initial, fait de méfiance et de distance. Le pyromage n'y comprenait rien.

Après avoir parcouru la ville en long, en large et en travers sans que Shin n'ait une seconde de répit dès lors qu'ils croisaient de jeunes enfants en train de jouer, les Aventuriers finirent par dénicher une bonne auberge, dans laquelle ils entrèrent et réservèrent des chambres. L'établissement faisant également office de taverne, ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour pouvoir se détendre et penser, durant quelques temps, à autre chose qu'à leurs missions. Ils s'installèrent à une table, passèrent commande et burent ensemble avant que chacun ne parte vaquer à ses occupations. Grunlek rejoignit rapidement une partie d'un jeu quelconque lancée sur une table voisine, Bob s'en alla draguer l'une des danseuses un peu plus loin dans la salle et Shin l'imita bien vite.

Resté seul à leur table devant leurs quatre choppes de bière vides, Théo se leva et quitta les lieux en silence. Il parcourut les rues de la ville sans hésitation, sachant exactement où ses pas l'emmenaient. Son armure brillait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'expression sombre et austère de son visage faisait murmurer et l'on s'écartait sur son passage. L'esprit ailleurs, l'inquisiteur n'en avait cure.

Après s'être arrêté un bref instant devant les gravures encadrant les imposantes portes de bois, il tendit le bras et pénétra dans l'église de la Lumière. Il laissa le battant se refermer doucement derrière lui dans un léger grincement et inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de cette atmosphère fraîche, feutrée et renfermée dont il ne se souvenait que trop bien. L'odeur des pierres glacées, de la poussière et des bancs de bois ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Et même cette sensation qu'il était plus proche de la Lumière que jamais ne suffit pas à l'apaiser. Il se rendit enfin compte, un peu tardivement, de l'éclat aveuglant de son armure et fit cesser sa magie en murmurant une excuse à sa divinité du bout des lèvres.

Ses bottes claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'il s'avança dans l'allée centrale et le bruit métallique résonna dans tout l'édifice. Théo observa autour de lui sans un mot, ressentant dans sa poitrine l'étrange impression d'être déjà venu en cet endroit et de s'y sentir chez lui. Lentement, comme s'il craignait d'offenser quelqu'un en se mouvant trop vite, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs, face au chœur de l'église. Il baissa la tête sur son torse, ferma les yeux et plongea en lui-même, entrant dans un état de semi-méditation.

Son recueillement lui fut parfaitement inutile et il s'en agaça. Quel idiot il faisait. Ça ne servait à rien, les mêmes pensées impures tournaient sans cesse à l'intérieur de lui, il était incapable de leur échapper et elles ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir. Il était pris au piège. La seule solution était d'en parler, malgré la honte immense que cela ferait bien évidemment naître en lui. Et si même cela ne suffisait pas… il n'aurait plus qu'à s'en remettre à la Lumière elle-même, priant pour qu'elle le délivre de ses tourments.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Théo se releva et parcourut le chœur jusqu'à une petite porte en bois encastrée dans un mur épais. Il leva un gantelet d'acier, le poing fermé, et y frappa trois coups qui résonnèrent sourdement dans l'église. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Les sanctuaires tels que celui-ci n'étaient jamais laissés à l'abandon. Effectivement, peu de temps après, un déclic de verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un prêtre en robe blanche à liserés jaunes, portant à sa poitrine une broche frappée du sceau de la Lumière. Théo jaugea l'homme d'un rapide coup d'œil. La quarantaine, regard clair et perçant, posture droite. Il semblait digne de sa fonction. Il fut heureux que le religieux ne ressemblât pas à Viktor. Ç'aurait certainement créé un blocage en lui. L'autre l'identifia également en quelques secondes.

 **« Que puis-je pour vous, paladin-inquisiteur ? »**

Les premières prémices de la honte commencèrent à ronger le guerrier. Il détourna le regard et murmura :

 **« J'aimerais me confesser, mon père. »**

L'ecclésiastique pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour tenter de décrypter l'expression de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Quelque chose semblait torturer l'esprit du paladin. S'était-il perdu dans sa foi ? Ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. Il était de son devoir de ramener ce fils de la Lumière dans le droit chemin. Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

 **« Quel est votre nom ? »**

 **« Théo de Silverberg. »** répondit simplement l'Aventurier.

Le prête hocha la tête et s'avança dans le lieu de culte.

 **« Suis-moi, Théo. »**

Le guerrier n'était pas du genre à obéir sans discuter. Et ordinairement, il n'appréciait que peu que d'illustres inconnus se comportent aussi familièrement avec lui. Mais c'était un religieux de son Église. Cet endroit et cet homme lui inspiraient confiance. Théo était prêt à tout pour tenter de dissiper les ombres qui obscurcissaient ses pensées depuis trop longtemps. Il obtempéra sans un mot et les deux membres de l'Église de la Lumière s'installèrent dans un confessionnal, de part et d'autre d'une petite ouverture grillagée. Assis dans la semi-obscurité de la cabine isolée, l'inquisiteur s'adossa à la paroi de bois dur et ferma les yeux en soupirant, indécis et sentant renaître en lui l'habituelle angoisse dès lors que les ténèbres l'entouraient.

 **« Parle-moi, mon fils. »** fit la voix calme et apaisante du prêtre de l'autre côté de la grille. **« Que souhaite-tu confesser à la Lumière ? »**

Théo déglutit. Sur ses genoux, ses poings se serrèrent.

 **« J'aime, mon père. »**

 **« Quel mal y a-t-il à cela, Théo ? »** demanda doucement le religieux.

La respiration du paladin s'accéléra alors que des visions de l'objet de son péché faisaient irruption dans son esprit.

 **« L'hérésie… Elle est près de moi, mon père. Tout près. »** haleta-t-il, cherchant ses mots. **« Je… Il ne m'influence pas, mais… Mon esprit… refuse d'entendre. »**

Théo se plia en deux, prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit.

 **« Il est capable des pires choses. Mais il m'apparaît innocent. Je ne devrais éprouver que de la haine. Mais ce n'est pas ce sentiment qui me fait porter sans cesse les yeux dans sa direction… Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de lui. Et ces pensées hérétiques qui m'envahissent… »**

Le prêtre demeura silencieux de l'autre côté de la grille, ne faisant qu'augmenter le trouble et la honte de l'inquisiteur, qui finit par craquer.

 **« J'aime un autre homme. Et cet homme est un demi-diable… un fils des Ténèbres. »** murmura Théo.

Ses traits s'étaient crispés. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

 **« La Lumière t'a choisi pour purger l'hérésie, mon fils. »** tenta de le raisonner le prêtre après un long silence. **« Les Ténèbres ne cherchent qu'à te séduire pour t'affaiblir. Ils tentent de te corrompre. Tu ne dois pas céder et leur offrir ton âme. Demeure dans la Lumière à nos côtés… »**

 **« Je ne sais pas comment faire, mon père. »** souffla-t-il avec désarroi, impuissant. **« Je ne peux pas tuer Balthazar, j'en suis incapable. »**

Dans l'obscurité du confessionnal, l'ecclésiastique grimaça. Théo de Silverberg parlait de l'être hérétique en le nommant directement. Il était visiblement déjà beaucoup trop proche de lui. Comment était-il parvenu à nouer une telle relation avec un diable ? Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé à songer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, que le monstre se montrait sincère envers lui ?

 **« Théo. Tu es un paladin de la Lumière. Tu es un inquisiteur. Tu as juré devant la Lumière de détruire la moindre hérésie qui croiserait ta route. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Repose-toi sur ta foi. Elle guidera ton bras pour frapper le démon au cœur. »**

 **« Je… Je dois le tuer ? »** balbutia le guerrier comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

 **« Telle est la mission divine que t'as confié la Lumière, mon fils. »**

 **« Je veux simplement oublier que je l'aime, mon père… Que tout redevienne normal entre nous… Dès qu'il est près de moi, je… Des pensées me viennent… Des pensées que je ne devrais pas avoir. »** avoua Théo en rougissant, honteux.

 **« Ignore-le, mon fils. Ne lui parle pas, ne le regarde pas, ne t'approche plus de lui. Si ce n'est l'épée brandie, prêt à te défaire de ses mensonges, lorsque la Lumière t'insufflera le courage nécessaire. Sa mort te délivrera, mon fils. »** asséna le prêtre d'une voix ferme. **« Sa mort te délivrera… »**

 **« Je ne veux pas qu'il… »**

Théo s'interrompit brusquement. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un confessionnal, qu'il venait de frapper violemment du poing contre la grille, et surtout, _surtout_ , que son amour impossible pour Bob prenait le dessus sur son serment envers ses croyances, son Église et sa foi.

Le pyromage était en train de le détruire à petit feu.

 **« Mon père… »** murmura-t-il, brisé, après quelques instants de silence. **« Mon père… Je ne peux plus servir la Lumière. J'aime une hérésie… Je ne peux pas me départir de cet amour, c'est impossible. Alors… Je suis hérétique, moi aussi… »**

 **« Prie, Théo. Prie la Lumière, mon fils. Implore Sa pitié et Sa clémence. Tu L'as toujours honorée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »** présuma le prêtre, désormais conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider l'inquisiteur perdu. **« Peut-être t'éclairera-t-Elle de Ses rayons divins. Peut-être dissipera-t-Elle l'obscurité qui t'aveugle pour t'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et te faire revenir sur Son chemin. »**

Les larmes aux yeux, enrageant de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre, tiraillé entre ses sentiments et sa foi, Théo se contenta d'un hochement de tête, la gorge serrée.

 **« Sortons d'ici. »** prononça le religieux d'un ton apaisant. **« Je vais te bénir au nom de la Lumière, et prier pour toi, Théo de Silverberg. Pour que tu accomplisses ce pour quoi tu as été choisi et que tes tourments prennent fin. »**

 **« Le lui dire ne servirait à rien… N'est-ce pas, mon père ? »** lâcha Théo dans un souffle tremblant, juste avant de quitter le confessionnal.

La réponse ferme et assurée du prêtre était exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait douloureusement. Pourquoi, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avait-il espéré que l'homme lui dirait autre chose ? Il était un religieux, un fervent serviteur de la Lumière, qui ne vivait que par Elle, que pour Elle. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre cet amour irrationnel qui brûlait en lui et lui déchirait le cœur.

 **« Ôte-toi cette pensée de la tête, mon fils. C'est un homme… et un diable, de surcroît. Je doute qu'il existe plus grand péché. Ne te souille pas, Théo, n'abandonne pas la Lumière alors qu'Elle peut encore te sauver. »**

Le paladin se contenta de baisser la tête, tel un enfant pris en faute. Il regrettait presque d'être venu tenter de trouver refuge dans cette église. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être encore plus troublé et perdu qu'auparavant.

 **« Oui, mon père. »** laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle dépité.

Les deux hommes se rendirent près d'un bénitier et l'ecclésiastique plongea sa main dans l'eau sacrée qui s'y trouvait. Recueillant un peu du liquide lumineux au creux de sa paume, il dessina du bout des doigts le sceau de leur Église sur le front et les joues de Théo, qui ferma les yeux. Une fois son office accompli, le prêtre se recula d'un pas.

 **« Puisse la Lumière te guider et te protéger des Ténèbres qui t'entourent, Théo de Silverberg. »**

L'Aventurier inclina la tête.

 **« Merci, mon père. »**

 **« Je prierai pour toi, mon fils. »**

Théo ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma sans avoir rien dit, se contenta finalement d'un hochement de tête et quitta l'église. Sur le parvis, il se retrouva ébloui par la lueur des derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Le vacarme des passants, des animaux et des marchands qui rangeaient leurs étals l'assourdit. Il prit quelques instants pour se réhabituer au monde extérieur, puis s'en retourna à l'auberge où devaient toujours se trouver ses amis.

Ce bref retrait au sein même d'un sanctuaire de la Lumière ne l'avait pas éclairé ni rasséréné. Il éprouvait toujours la même attirance dévorante pour son ami mage. Et il sentait toujours son bras faiblir à la simple idée de lever la main sur lui. Peut-être était-il simplement maudit… Au fil du chemin, d'autres pensées hérétiques et impures firent place dans son esprit égaré, dominant toutes les autres. Peut-être avait-il juré fidélité à la mauvaise divinité… Aurait-il dû s'imprégner de la magie obscure ? Au sein de l'Église des Ténèbres, Bob aurait été un semblable pour lui. Il aurait pu l'aimer sans entrer en conflit avec sa religion…

Théo ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était perdu. Pouvait-il ainsi tourner le dos à tous ses préceptes, renier en un jour ces certitudes qui l'avaient fait grandir, pour l'amour impossible d'un seul homme ? Homme qui n'en était pas réellement un… Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Comment avait-il seulement pu tomber amoureux d'un autre homme ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé à être subjugué par le charme insolent d'une de ces créatures qu'il devait tuer ? Son compagnon l'avait-il ensorcelé ? Non… Bob était un simple mage de feu… Un incroyable pyromancien, un talentueux orateur, un démon délicieusement attirant. C'était de la pure hérésie. Théo se dégoûtait lui-même. Et en même temps… Balthazar lui faisait tellement d'effet. Il lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Au point de tourner le dos à sa foi… ?

L'inquisiteur pénétra dans l'auberge. Mais plutôt que de s'attarder à la taverne du rez-de-chaussée pour tenter de retrouver ses camarades, il préféra monter directement à l'étage et gagner sa chambre. Une fois seul, il se débarrassa de son armure. Uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile, il fit un tour rapide de la pièce. Puis, les jambes tremblantes, il finit par s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, avant de tomber à genoux sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Il agrippa ses épaules en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé et ferma les yeux. Il se mit bientôt à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière en murmurant, alternant cantiques de la Lumière et prières désespérées.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se délivrer de l'influence que Bob exerçait sur lui… sans même le vouloir… Le demi-diable était innocent… C'était lui, Théo, le seul coupable de l'histoire. Le seul responsable… Fautif d'en aimer un autre…

Le jeune homme ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait et que sa voix tremblait.

 **« Ô, Lumière… Je l'aime. Pourquoi le tuer… ? »**

Théo avait l'impression de s'adresser à sa déesse. Mais à vrai dire, c'était moins une prière qu'une discussion avec lui-même. Le paladin ne savait plus où il en était. Il tentait de se convaincre… de quoi, exactement ?

 **« C'est ce que Tu désires… Je veux Te suivre. Mais… pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? J'aurais achevé tous les monstres, toutes les hérésies, tous les diables que Tu aurais placé sur ma route. Pourquoi me torturer en amenant Balthazar face à moi ? »** gémit-il. **« Lumière, je T'en supplie. J'en suis incapable. Tout, mais pas ça… Je T'en supplie. Je l'aime. Est-ce une épreuve que Tu m'imposes pour Te prouver ma foi ? Aide-moi… Je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis indigne de porter Tes couleurs, de suivre Ta lueur. Je ne peux pas emprunter Ton chemin… Je… »**

Sa voix se brisa.

 **« Je… ne suis pas un paladin… »**

Théo poussa un rugissement étrange, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot étranglé et le cri de rage, et frappa le sol du poing.

 **« À CAUSE DE CE PUTAIN DE DEMI-DIABLE DE MERDE ! »**

Dans le coin de la chambre où il l'avait entreposée, son armure se mit à scintiller faiblement. Sans qu'il ne le lui ait ordonné. Le guerrier la fixa et comprit. C'était un signe de la Lumière.

 **« Tout est de sa faute… »** gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, son regard bleuté assombri par la colère rivé sur son armure, qui s'illumina un peu plus à chacun de ses mots. **« De sa faute… »**

Comme si la Lumière approuvait ce qu'il disait.

 **« Je me suis écarté de la Lumière, ET C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! »** hurla-t-il rageusement en se redressant pour marcher de long en large dans la pièce, les poings serrés. **« J'AURAIS PU ÊTRE UN PALADIN ! POUR MON PÈRE ! POUR VIKTOR ET VICTORIA ! J'AURAIS PU ÊTRE UN PALADIN DE LA LUMIÈRE ET CET ENFOIRÉ EST VENU TOUT GÂCHER AVEC SES FLAMMES À LA CON ET SON SOURIRE DE FAUX-CUL ! »**

Théo s'arrêta net au milieu de la chambre, tremblant de fureur, son regard brillant d'une haine qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Son armure étincelait toujours comme pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Les lueurs dorées accrochèrent la lame de son épée, posée un peu plus loin. L'inquisiteur s'avança jusqu'à elle, saisit sa garde et l'éleva devant ses yeux. Il n'y vit que le reflet d'un homme rongé par les doutes et l'amertume, aveuglé par sa foi et sa colère. Un trouble commença à naître en lui.

Ce fut cet instant que Bob choisit pour venir frapper à sa porte. Théo le sut, il le reconnut immédiatement, avant même qu'il ne parle. Il n'y avait que le pyromancien pour toquer de cette façon.

 **« Quoi ? »** lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure et forte, sans se retourner.

 **« Théo ? Tu… ça va ? »**

 **« Oui. »** mentit-il, luttant contre une incompréhensible envie d'ouvrir la porte à la volée pour bondir sur le mage et lui planter l'épée en plein cœur.

S'il espérait que cette simple réponse satisferait son ami, c'était bien mal le connaître.

 **« Je peux rentrer ? »** demanda Bob.

 **« Certainement p… »** répondit la part de Théo qui possédait encore un peu de lucidité.

Mais le demi-diable n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et avait pénétré dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui… et déglutit en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la pointe d'une épée braquée vers sa gorge, lorsqu'il se retourna pour parler à l'inquisiteur.

 **« Théo… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »**

 **« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire. »** gronda le paladin d'une voix menaçante.

Il lui faisait peur. Dans le noir de la chambre, il distinguait à peine les traits tirés de son visage. Jamais son regard n'avait été aussi mauvais. Aussi meurtrier. Bob avait peur. Parce que Théo semblait plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et que cette fois, c'était uniquement venant de lui. Il n'était plus contrôlé par la Mort, ni par quoi que ce soit. Lentement, il éleva ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, se sentant pris au piège. Et beaucoup trop proche du décès à son goût.

 **« Théo… »** murmura-t-il encore une fois. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »**

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse et que son ami n'avait aucune réaction, il poursuivit doucement :

 **« Je t'ai entendu crier dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Théo ? Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je suis ton ami, je peux t'aider… »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! »** rugit le paladin en approchant un peu plus sa lame de son cou, faisant sursauter Bob, qui recula prudemment jusqu'à se retrouver le dos collé à la porte de chambre. **« Au contraire ! C'est toi, tout est de ta faute ! »**

Le pyromancien hésita. Mais Théo semblait vraiment trop à cran. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais se mettre à lui hurler dessus en espérant le faire réagir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour cette fois. Surtout s'il tenait à sa vie. Aussi abaissa-t-il ses bras dans un soupir résigné, avant de fermer les yeux et de lever la tête, tendant le cou afin de présenter sa gorge bien dégagée à l'inquisiteur.

 **« Très bien. »** souffla-t-il. **« Après tout… tu m'avais prévenu, pas vrai ? Dès notre rencontre… tu as dit qu'un jour, tu me tuerais. Si le moment est arrivé, selon toi, alors vas-y et qu'on en finisse. Je pense que j'ai eu une belle vie, je peux partir sans regret. »**

Il s'était promis de parler jusqu'à ce que ce soit Théo qui le fasse taire, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Malgré l'acier froid collé à sa peau, il continua de déblatérer ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 **« Tout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé connaître au moins ça. Trouver enfin des personnes qui m'acceptaient tel que je suis. Quand je suis parti de la Tour des Mages, j'aurais jamais cru connaître ça un jour. La sensation que j'ai quand je maîtrise les flammes et que je lance des sorts. La communication mentale, aussi, c'était cool, même si, bon, je sais bien que tu devais pas apprécier des masses, vu que c'est un de mes pouvoirs de demi-diable. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te l'infliger aussi souvent. Mais avoue que c'était bien pratique, quand même, non ? »**

Bob commençait à épuiser ses sujets lambdas de conversation et de nostalgie. Théo ne frappait toujours pas. Mais il n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux… L'expression de haine et de mépris de l'inquisiteur l'avait touché au cœur et lui avait fait bien trop mal pour qu'il la revoie une seconde fois. Il ne voulait pas emporter cette dernière image de son ami dans sa mort. Il voulait garder les souvenirs qu'il préférait… Ces instants partagés où ils se chamaillaient gentiment. Ces sourires fugaces qu'il surprenait parfois sur les lèvres de l'inquisiteur. Et ces moments, lorsqu'ils se baignaient dans les rivières qu'ils rencontraient, où ils se déshabillaient sans gêne et durant lesquels, discrètement, Balthazar pouvait observer à tout loisir le corps parfait de son compagnon de voyage…

Sentant monter en lui l'angoisse d'attendre la mort avec certitude sans savoir pourtant quand est-ce qu'elle le frapperait, Bob n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

 **« … parce que oui, bon, c'est vrai, t'es plutôt bien foutu. Je vais toujours me chopper des filles dans les bordels, mais pour être honnête, c'est surtout toi qui m'intéresse. Mais je sais que tu t'en fous de tout ça, alors j'ai jamais osé t'en parler, et puis ta religion doit interdire ce genre de truc. Pas vrai ? Attends, coucher avec un mec… Puis je suis un diable, en plus. Non, laisse tomber, valait mieux même pas y penser. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je te voyais comme ça, j'avais envie de te baiser, putain, je te raconte pas… S'il on avait été que tous les deux, comme au début, et qu'il y avait pas eu Shin et Grun à côté, je te jure que j'aurais bien… »**

Un énorme fracas métallique retentit soudain. Il sursauta violemment, et par réflexe, rouvrit les yeux.

Théo avait lâché son épée, qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds, et le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte. L'éclat de son armure s'affaiblit pour s'estomper totalement, plongeant les deux hommes dans l'obscurité. La faible lueur lunaire qui émanait des carreaux ne suffisait pas à les éclairer convenablement. Elle permettait seulement à Bob de distinguer les contours tremblants du corps musclé du paladin.

 **« Théo… ? »** murmura-t-il.

Le guerrier s'avança vers lui et Bob prit de nouveau peur en songeant qu'il avait enfin décidé d'agir et de l'étrangler. Vu la poigne de Théo, il n'avait aucune chance d'en rééchapper.

Mais l'inquisiteur se contenta de saisir ses poignets pour l'empêcher de fuir et le plaqua contre la porte en bois. Dans le noir, Balthazar se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un soupir en sentant le corps de l'inquisiteur se coller sans pudeur contre le sien.

 **« Répète ce que tu viens de dire… »** demanda Théo d'une voix tendue.

Le cerveau de Bob se remit en marche, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de raconter quelques secondes plus tôt et sentit la honte lui cuire les joues. Mais la connerie était faite. D'un ton mal assuré, il répéta :

 **« Je disais que… Quand on se baignait à poil dans les rivières… J'aimais bien te regarder. Parce que… tu es beau. Et que j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te baiser. Les filles dans les bordels, c'est pour… pour t'oublier, Théo… »** gémit-il difficilement en sentant le paladin se presser davantage contre lui. **« Parce qu'en vrai… Je m'en fous d'elles… Je suis complètement dingue de toi, Théo… »**

 **« Bob, merde… Bob. »** lâcha le paladin.

Sa voix aussi était tremblante. En plaquant le pyromancien contre la porte, il avait senti son entrejambe à travers son pantalon. Dur et dressé. Particulièrement explicite… Dans le même état d'excitation que lui.

 **« Bob… »** répéta-t-il dans un… oui, un sanglot, réalisa avec stupeur le demi-diable. **« Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire… Pardonne-moi… S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi… »**

Cette soirée était déjà tellement riche en surprises et en retournement de situation que Balthazar ne s'étonna même pas de sentir la bouche de Théo parcourir sa mâchoire à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à se lier à ses lèvres. Mais dans sa poitrine, il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait. Les larmes de l'inquisiteur humidifiaient ses propres joues. Il n'avait jamais vu Théo pleurer. Jusqu'à cette nuit.

 **« Calme-toi… Calme-toi. Ça va, c'est fini. Tu ne m'as rien fait… tout va bien. »**

Le paladin lâcha ses poignets et s'effondra, plaquant son torse contre le sien, s'agrippant à lui et pleurant sur son épaule, complètement perdu, complètement abandonné. Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Bob quand il referma ses bras autour de son ami. Pendant tout ce temps… Il n'avait pas réalisé que Théo allait si mal, il ne s'était pas rendu compte dans quel état d'instabilité mentale il se trouvait… Il avait été complètement aveugle à sa douleur muette. Un intense sentiment de culpabilité jaillit en lui. Si seulement il s'en était aperçu… Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait pu l'aider.

 **« Je savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais… J'ai essayé de me tourner vers la Lumière pour t'oublier… »** sanglota Théo. **« Mais j'y arrivais pas… Chaque fois tu revenais, je te voyais tout le temps, j'essayais de ne plus te parler, mais tu venais même hanter mes rêves… Je ne savais plus rien… J'ai essayé de suivre ma foi… Elle me disait de te tuer… Que tout irait mieux après… »**

 **« Tu n'aurais eu que des regrets. »** murmura Bob d'un ton soucieux en lui caressant le dos dans l'espoir de le calmer. **« Ça n'aurait rien arrangé. »**

 **« Je me disais que peut-être que si… »** renifla l'inquisiteur. **« J'aurais été délivré de toi… De toute façon tu ne m'aimais pas… »**

 **« C'est faux. Je t'aime, Théo, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, si tu estimes que j'en ai une. »**

 **« Je t'aime aussi, Bob, putain, je t'aime… »**

 **« La Lumière… elle t'ordonne de tuer ceux que tu aimes ? »**

 **« Tu es une hérésie… »**

Balthazar desserra son étreinte pour saisir Théo par les épaules et planter son regard de braise dans le sien, malgré la pénombre.

 **« Ça, c'est ce que ton Église te répète. Mais** _ **toi**_ **, tu sais ce que je suis. Tu sais ce que je vaux réellement. Tu sais que je ne veux que la paix et l'égalité. Je veux seulement que les personnes comme Shin ou comme moi soient acceptées un jour, sans qu'on se soucie de leur apparence, de leur race ou de leur origine. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu réalises, Bob ? »** souffla douloureusement le paladin. **« Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et la Lumière. Entre mon amour et ma foi. »**

 **« Je réalise. »** affirma gravement le mage sans cesser de soutenir son regard. **« Je sais que tu ne peux pas concilier les deux et que c'est une décision importante pour toi. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir et faire ce qui te paraît être le plus juste. Quoi que tu choisisses, je serai avec toi. Si tu m'acceptes à tes côtés, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes, diables, ou peu importe comment tu souhaiteras m'appeler. Si tu te tournes vers ta religion et que tu veux à nouveau me tuer, j'accepterai mon sort. Jure-moi seulement que cette décision te rendra heureux… et te fera sourire à nouveau. »**

Un long silence tomba entre les deux hommes. Lentement, Balthazar retira ses mains des épaules de son compagnon. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et le fait que Théo ne réponde rien à son petit discours lui donnait malheureusement une idée du destin qui serait bientôt le sien.

Mais le paladin contredit toutes ses pensées.

 **« Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça après ce que tu m'as dit… »**

Bob n'arrivait pas tout à fait à comprendre si le ton de son ami était résigné, attristé, accusateur…

 **« Pour l'heure, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. »**

Non, vraiment, il n'en savait rien. Aussi fut-ce avec une sincérité totale et désarmante qu'il demanda simplement :

 **« Laquelle ? »**

Dans l'obscurité, Théo esquissa un sourire en coin provocateur et impatient. Il laissa planer quelques secondes de suspense, avant de susurrer d'une voix basse et grave, ensorcelante :

 **« Te foutre sur ce lit, t'arracher tes vêtements et passer la nuit à te baiser… »**

 **« Vendu. »** s'abandonna le demi-diable en sautant de lui-même dans les bras de l'inquisiteur avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, ça fait un peu bizarre de voir Théo… je ne dirais pas "faible", mais… Oh, quoique..._

 _Honnêtement, j'avais mal au cœur pour lui quand j'écrivais. ^^'_

 _Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Vous connaissez la maison, je vous laisse piocher dans la boîte à cookies et vous servir en thé glacé, faites comme chez vous !_ ;-)

 _Bonne journée ou nuit, selon le moment auquel vous passerez ici, merci encore de votre lecture et… à bientôt sur d'autres fics, j'espère ! :D_


End file.
